


Rosemary and Quartz

by free_cookiesx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Witchcraft, shelby is a Witch, that's it that's the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_cookiesx/pseuds/free_cookiesx
Summary: In which Shelby smacks some sense into her ghost-hunting friend.I've yet to surrender to tales of forever // But never say never, my dear
Relationships: None, don't ship irl people Please, they're friends
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Rosemary and Quartz

**Author's Note:**

> happy samhain to my witch friends!! and happy halloween to everyone else :)

It's nearing three in the afternoon when Wilbur hears a knock at his door. He wasn't expecting anyone, neither were his housemates, the post already came, and so he tried to do his best to guess who it might be before he opened the door.

He's not expecting Shelby. 

She looks like she's running on fumes, ignoring all the jetlag she _must_ be feeling. She's in a sweater and has an admittedly sizable backpack across her shoulders. Her hair is messy and her eyes are very, _very_ tired. 

Wilbur's taken aback, trying to comprehend what's going on on his doorstep. “Shelby? What are-”

"I'm here because you messed up, Wilbur, and now it's my job to fix it." 

"What are you talking about, why are you here?"

She rolls her eyes and pulls him out onto his doorstep. She pulls something up on her phone and it takes a second for Wilbur to truly make out what it is. The last few seconds of his ghost hunting stream was playing, when he was listening to the clear robotic voice and being wholly and utterly confused about the situation. 

"Shelby did you- did you take an _overnight flight_ to protect me from being haunted? Don't you live in _LA_?" Wilbur looks over at her incredulously. She nodded. "Shelby, what?"

"Wilbur," She says. "I know you don't believe in ghosts. Which- Which is fine, but I need you to understand that _I do_ , and a lot of other witches do as well, so _please_ , for the _love_ of _all_ you find sacred, let me help you."

Wilbur takes a second to take everything that Shelby just said in. She flew all the way over here, halfway across the globe, in the hopes of protecting him from what- some _ghost_ that _didn't exist_? To her it clearly did, though, and she wouldn't have done this if she didn't think this was serious, right? She didn't even know him all that well, they just stream together sometimes! Wilbur watches as the VOD ends and Shelby turns off her phone. This was strange. Though he supposes that he left the realms of what was the relative 'normal' behind when he started to stream. 

His internal monologue was getting too long, he realizes, as Shelby sighs and brushes past him into his house. 

"Wh- Shelby you can't just walk into my house, this isn't only _my_ house, I've got oth-"

Shelby cuts him off by waving her hand in dismissal. “Oh pish posh, British boy. I don't give a crap about your roommates. I just need you to be safe. Where's a place we can talk in? I need to give you some things that might protect you and I would prefer not to do it on your doorstep. If, you know, you haven't screwed yourself over.”

Wilbur sighs and leads Shelby through his unconventional house to his room. "Here," he says, closing the door. "What do you need to give me?"

Shelby rubs her hands together and looks at Wilbur, now seated in front of her. "Alright, let's get this sorted out. So you went ghost hunting."

Wilbur furrows his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"And you handled it pretty well, I can admit, you were cordial, nice, you said hello and goodbye and all that. But!" She says, pointing a finger at Wilbur. "You didn't do _enough_. Tell me- have you had any dreams? Any strange sightings since then?"

Wilbur slowly nods.

"That's what I thought. What was the dream?"

"There was this weird guy in sunglasses who kept staring at me? I'm not sure how much you know about spirits and stuff but that's- that's gotta have at least _some_ connection, right?"

Shelby sighs. "Yeah. Man, you can't go ghost hunting without protecting yourself, what were you _thinking_?"

Wilbur stands up. "Shelby, I'm sorry, what's going on, even?"

She pauses. Takes a breath. "Right. I'm sorry for not explaining. At the end of your stream, there was a mechanical voice playing out of a device and it said that it was interested in further speaking with you." 

"Right."

"You summoned _something_. Now, I don't know what you've done to keep yourself safe afterwards, I don't know what you did after you ended your stream. But you messed up, somewhere along the line, and as what I'm assuming the _only_ witch you know, I've come to help you fix it."

Shelby digs around in her backpack. She hums and pulls out a couple containers. One is a small blue tupperware container with a mix of crushed herbs inside and the other was a regular spray bottle. Then she pulls out a bag with another sort of crushed herb, one that looked somewhat similar to weed. 

As she's doing this, Wilbur started to talk. "Shelby, are you sure that this is, you know, the right thing to do? 

"I'm sure. I've been doing this for- well, a solid while, and I don't think I've done anything wrong. I do my research, Wilbur, and I do it well," she says with a smile. She pats Wilbur's arm and hands him the blue container and he spray bottle. Now that he's holding it, Wilbur can tell that there's a clear liquid in the "Here. Use this stuff to help you, okay?" 

"Shubble I don't know what to do with all of this, I haven't been a witch for as long as you have, I haven't been a witch like, ever-" He awkwardly laughs, looking at the crushed herbs in his hands. "I don't even know what these herbs are _called_. Can you give me, like, written instructions?"

"Oh, yeah, I was gonna tell you what to do with it. I'll send along some instructions through Discord after this. Anyways, in your hands there is a mix of basil, rosemary, and peppermint, all common protection herbs, you have to put the mix in the moonwater and like, let it sit for a period of time. Charge it with your intent and make sure you spray it around your office since that's where you've got the most ghost stuff. If you wanna spray it around your room that's cool too, if you want to leave some of the mix by your front door you can, because they serve the same purpose over there, too." 

"So... Is the moonwater pre-made? What warrants a 'moonwater?' why is it not just a 'regular water?' All these questions you're making me ask, Shelby."

"Moonwater is just water that's been left out under the moon, preferably under a full moon. You can make your own if you would prefer not to use mine, it's pretty simple. Some people put herbs and/or crystals in theirs, but I personally prefer just this," she answers. She holds up the other bag. 

"Okay so what you have to know is that I am not giving you weed. I am _not giving you weed_ . It looks like weed, it smells like weed, but sage is _not weed_. Do you hear me?" 

Wilbur laughs. "Shelby," he says. "Are you giving me your secret stash of magic weed?"

Shelby shakes her head, holding in a laugh herself. "Well, technically no. In a more metaphorical sense, yes, but it's really not weed. You burn it for protection and cleansing, among other things. It's especially effective against spirits though, and you can burn it in your house since you're not allowed to burn it in your office."

"God, I just might burn it in the office too, actually. Maybe they'll finally kick me out." Wilbur gasps dramatically. "What will the solicitors think? The young guy smoking _drugs_? Scandalous!"

Shelby hums and passes him the bag of crushed leaves. "You can put these in a fire-safe container and burn them or put some in a candle and burn them that way, it's the same thing pretty much. Oh! Also-" She opens a front pocket and takes out a pair of stones -crystals?- that are honestly a little intimidating. "These are clear quartz and amethyst. Another set of protection stuff. Clear quartz can also work as a placeholder or replacement for any crystal you need, so if you ever need a crystal you don't have you can use clear quartz. And rosemary works the same, it just is with herbs and not crystals."

Wilbur just looks at her in stunned shock. "That's... a _lot_ of information I have to take in."

"I'll give a list to you later," Shelby nods. "I've got it written down in my notes app so I can just copy and paste it."

Wilbur looks at the materials in his hands. "So I'm supposed to make a fuck-off spray and throw rocks at the ghosts?"

"Pretty much, yeah! Don't throw the crystals, though, they break. Put them on your windowsill or under your pillow or something."

Wilbur laughs. "Well, yeah."

"I also got you this!" Shelby holds out a bottle of something pale yellow. "This is for you."

Wilbur took it gingerly. "Is this some sort of magic potion or a spell?"

"Nah, it's just lemonade. I thought you would like it."

They share a smile before Shelby zips up her backpack. "As much fun as this has been, I've got someone who I promised I would spend a full day with. 

"O- Oh, yeah. I'll walk you to the door," Wilbur says, putting the items on the foot of his bed. He gets up and opens the door with a mock bow. "Come, follow me to the 

"You know, I didn't think that your house would really be this odd."

"Yeah, people are always surprised. It's a little weird." 

"A _little_? Are you sure your house isn't haunted as well?"

"I have my suspicions, but they aren't as important. I'll go to you for help if it causes problems, though."

She looks at him with a sense of something like pride, and she opens the door. She turns around to say goodbye, and Wilbur speaks up. 

"You really didn't have to go out of your way to do this for me."

Shelby laughs. "I was coming over here anyways. If I wasn't visiting a friend I would have just called you and explained the situation, you know? Given you a shopping list or something. Told you to burn sage or whatever. I just like being extra." 

"It's been fun talking with you, Shubs, thanks for this. Even though I don't believe in it."

"Anytime! Just make sure to _be safe_ while you do ghost hunting and magick and stuff, alright?"

Wilbur nods and waves her off as she returns to her borrowed car.

**~*~**

The day after Minecraft Championships, Wilbur receives an angry DM.

**Shubble** _Today at 7:48 am_

You invited a spirit into your body so _you could dO BETTER IN MCC????_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if this breaks anyone's boundaries, please tell me and i will take it down <3


End file.
